Family
by Lara Jane Magnus
Summary: Takes place sometime after s.4 finale, someone semi-new to the Sanctuary shows up with an old friend of Helen's, the new girl was saved by Helen 4 yrs ago whilst Helen was in the whole time warp thing, and and a dear daughter returns, Nikola/Helen/John
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To everyone reading my other stories, i have not abandoned them, I'm just trying to figure out how to end them, plus I'm looking for a BETA, so if you want to be that pm please :) now here's the story.**

Chapter one: mother's day

"This way" a female voice said.

"How do you even know where we are going?" A male British sounding voice said.

"Because..." She drawled that word out "SHE told me where to bring you four years ago! She sent me to you for two reasons one to stay safe and two to save you... by the way you're welcome for that." The girl said with a cheeky smile to her companion.

"Save me so she can kill me herself...last time we talked she said she didn't ever want to see me." The guy said sadly.

"She regrets that believe me, that's why she sent me to you dude. Plus your cured, curtsy of her by the way." Flashes another cheeky smile toward him.

"How?"

"Dude you saw her go through the portal didn't you?" the girl said stopping at a metal door and typing in a pass-code. "Now come on. Did you notice no em shield? See she wants you here."

"Or she truly believes I'm dead."

"Stop being so negatory! She already made that mistake with Ash she ain't that stupid."

"You knew Ashley?" The guy said almost choking.

"Oops... Look we're here." She said striding quickly out of the tunnel. "Mum!" the girl said running to the brunette standing there.

"Haley! I've missed you." The brunette said.

"Helen?" The man said carefully.

With a look to Haley and a nod from her Helen walked over to the man "John," she said smiling and even pulling him into a hug. "Good to see you alive and well."

"Last time I saw you, you said you never wanted to see me again, and did she just say mum?"

"113 years really gives you time to think over your mistakes...and yes she did, but before I explain that I have something for you both" Helen said with a smile.

They walked into the Sanctuary and Haley asked "so mom, was it a coincidence that the day you want us here is mother's day?" And the only reply she got was a smile. "Well then happy mother's day...the only present I got you was this guy alive and cured." She said with a smile as they came to a door that looked really familiar. Helen knocked on the door and a dead girl answered the door. John and Haley gasped...

**A/N: Who do you think it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ashley!" Haley said throwing her arms around the older blonde "I thought you were dead!" She said choking on cry.

"Ashley? How? Helen how?" John said asking confusedly.

"The same way your other daughter is alive." Helen answered with a smile.

"Other? Who Haley?"

"Yep, hi dad, we met like four years ago, I saved your life a few times, cured you, eve brought you here to mom, I think that deserves a hug," she said with a smile and then hugged him, followed by Ashley and then Helen.

"I thought you were dead." John said to Ashley.

"Oh you know us Magnus girls, never stay dead." She said smiling brightly at him. "Plus, when you have your mom's stubbornness, and your father's fighter instinct, you don't stay dead, oh and it might help that I'm now a vampire. Plus mom did do that whole time travel thing, saved Hal first, then me, sent her to watch you and she kept ,me, and now we are all here." She said grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her and throwing over her shoulder, "I'm gunna show her around!" and the two siblings left.

"Helen," John started but was silenced by Helen.

"John, take me to my office and then we'll talk, please."

"Take? I've never been there, I don't know what it looks like." He said apologetically.

"Picture my old one but here," She replied while slipping her hand onto his arm, and they were gone in a swirl of red. The rematerialized right in front of the couch, at which point Helen 'gracefully' plopped on the couch, followed by John.

"So why did I send Haley to you, when you were still a murderous criminal? For a few reasons, one because she needed to stay safe,"

"And I'm safe? Helen you put your daughter in harm's way with me." He said not mad but worried that it hadn't been the best plan.

"_Our_ daughter couldn't have been safer, she had you, another reason I sent her was to take care of you, keep you sane, keep the abnormal at bay, and I knew you would like her while she may look like me, she is all _you_." Helen said with another smile. "I gave her the cure for you but told her to wait to give it to you until you sent me back in time, and to make sure you didn't die, I missed you John, and I was wrong to tell you your motives were wrong. Because I just went and saved both of our daughters." Helen said rolling her eyes.

"How is it both? Not that I'm complaining,"

"Twins, I only had Ashley and not Haley as well because I didn't want something to happen to both of them, but then when Ashley almost ten she and Henry kept asking for a sibling, I caved and had Haley. Haley made me cry a lot, she reminded me so much about you."

John just sat there not really sure what to do, he had just got himself to believe Helen's parting words a year ago, but for her she had had 113 years to forgive him, he didn't want to chance it, not yet. They sat there in semi-peaceful silence, and John didn't even notice the hand sitting on his lap...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"So how was living with Uncle James?" Ashley asked her younger sister.

"Fun, but I really missed you, Henry, mom, and the big guy." Haley answered wrapping her arm around her sister as they walk toward Henry's lab. Even though there was a ten year gap between them in age, they were as close as they would have been had they been born as twins. They looked alike, with them both having blonde hair, their mother's looks, their fathers eyes, they were both like their dad in attitude, but Haley was the closest to his personality.

"Well, we missed you too. Hey did you get you know, under control?" Ashley asked with a nod to her sister.

"Yep, with the help of Uncle James and a few others, what about you? Do you have control?" at the look on Ashley's face she quickly said, "I meant the whole vampire and teleporting thing, not the you part, I knew you had that, I wouldn't even ask that." Haley said giving Ashley a small squeeze of the hand as they reached the transport pods.

"Yea, wait why are we walking?"

"Because you were gunna show me around? But I really wanna see Henry! So erm- you wanna do the honours or shall I?" Haley said with a smile.

"I'll do it because I know the layout." Ashley said returning the smile. God she'd missed her sister, she had been gone from her for like four to five years! He may be only fifteen but she was the best sparring partner there was. Ashley grabbed her hand and they dematerialized in a blue swirl of light and then rematerialized in Henry's new lab.

"Henry!" Haley said as soon as they rematerialized, causing him to jump and drop whatever it was he had in his hand.

"Haley?" Henry said spinning around and looking at her. "I thought you were dead!" he said coming over and giving her a hug.

"Yeah well you know us Magnus women, never staying dead." She said with a cheeky smile.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now, brought dad with me, I think he and mom are talking." Haley said sitting down in a chair. Just then an explosion went off in another lab, and Haley groaned. "Don't tell me, Nikola's here." She said as a statement not a question.

"Sadly yes, mom insisted on letting him stay. Apparently she kissed him before she blew up our home. And now he won't leave." Ashley informed her.

"Well there goes mom and dad getting back together," Haley said.

"Not necessarily, I wager mom falls for dad again before she takes anything serious with Niko first." Ashley said with a smile while getting up to leave the lab.

"If she hasn't already." Haley said with hopeful smile following her out of the lab.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapters, but I think for this story it works quite well **


End file.
